I Promise
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: She was Naruto's twin sister, Gaara's best friend and Kankuro's secret love. She wanted nothing to do with him, and he wanted everything to do with her.


**I Promise**

**Pairing**: _Kagome and Kankuro_

**Rating**: _M_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing; all characters belong to their respected owners._

**Summary:** _She was Naruto's twin sister, Gaara's best friend and Kankuro's secret love.__ She wanted nothing to do with him, and he wanted everything to do with her. _

She sat looking out the window. There was a sandstorm going on outside and she was trapped inside with Kankuro in his apartment. Of all the days she had to come to the sand village there had to be a sandstorm and she was trapped here with the most womanizing person, aside from Miroku, that she knew. He was arrogant, loud, and above all a big flirt! He did everything in his power to bother her, he was always teasing her. With a brother like Naruto you think she would be used to annoying antics but Kankuro had a way of getting under her skin.

She had spent the last hour as far away from him as possible, and surprisingly he had yet to make a pass at her, in fact he had been quiet. He just sat on his bed, a black shirt hugging his built form while he wore baggy dark grey sweats that hung from his hips. His face was clean of makeup; though she would never admit it aloud he was actually handsome, while his brown hair was messy.

It was weird for the past hour all he had done was lay there reading an unmarked black book. She had expected him to make a joke about her needing to stay here, or that they could share his bed. There was no doubt that this storm would last over night if not longer and she didn't think she could stand this silence much longer.

~o.O~O.o~

Kankuro looked up from his book to look at Kagome. Kagome Uzumaki. She was the younger twin to Naruto Uzumaki, just as inspiring and caring but and not as loud and annoying. She was beautiful, both inside and out, it was no wonder why he ended up falling for her. She had the oddest ways of finding the good in others, well everyone but him, she hated him with a passion.

Though he hadn't the slightest idea why, okay maybe he did but he had stopped his "_womanizing ways_" as she put it. He was solely focused on her; there was no one else that grabbed his attention like she did. She wanted nothing to do with him, and he wanted everything to do with her.

On some level he loved her, and her obvious rejection of him hurt. She was so perfect and beautiful, why would she want someone like him? She wouldn't.

He wasn't even really reading, it was a way to not bother her and to secretly watch her.

She sat in a chair next to the window, watching the sand that whirled around outside. She was short with ivory lightly tanned skin and a body curved to perfection with curves in all the desired places while being toned and slim in other places. Her raven hair fell in loose curls going to her hips, while her crystalline blue eyes (her eyes the only thing similar to her brother) were dull from boredom. On her form she wore baggy camouflage pants that tied just below her knees and hung low in her hips thanks to a thick belt, while she wore a skin tight one strap black tank top. She had taken her weapons off when she had come into his apartment.

That reminded him. Kagome had been sent to his apartment to receive information as to why she had been sent to the village, but he didn't know and that was when the storm hit. He felt bad, not only was her mission a mystery to her, she was going to be stuck here for at least a few days, if not more than a few weeks.

He couldn't take the silence anymore, getting up Kagome turned to look at him. "Want a drink?"

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome giggled, her hand gripping the now empty glass that had been full of alcohol only a moment ago. She went to take a drink only for it to find it empty but desperate for the sweet liquor she tilted the glass back as well as her head hoping at least to at least get a drop.

Kankuro laughed lightly taking a drink of his own drink; he nearly choked when a warm hand softly rubbed up and down his inner thigh. He gulped his drunken haze gone as her hand wondered farther up his leg causing his member to pulse with longing making his pants uncomfortably tight. He closed his eyes tightly fighting against the sinfully beautiful images that played within his mind.

She kissed his neck, gently nipping and licking here and there as she kissed her way up his neck her hand growing closer and closer to his erection.

He wanted her. He had wanted her for so long and her she was making a move on him in a drunken haze. He could have her, all he'd have to do is turn his head and he could kiss her, he could take her hand and press it against his throbbing need, he could press her against a wall or take her to his bed and have her anyway and every way he has ever wanted her.

He grabbed her hand tightly while he turned to see her cerulean eyes glazed over with lust. He had imagined her like this so many times, begging him to take her, to make her scream his name as he brought them both to edge.

She leaned forward their lips just barely touching before pulling away, his eyes shut as he shook his head. "No…not like this," he whispered.

He had wanted her for so long, but he didn't want just a one night stand, he didn't want to sleep with her just because she was drunk. He wanted her to love his like the way he loved her, he wanted her to really want him and he wanted to have a life with this woman. She was the world to him, when he first started going after he has to admit he was simply looking to get in her pants. But over time he came to see how much more beautiful she was on the inside. He found himself wanting to see her smiling at him, looking at him with anything other than hate and then he found himself wanting her love. He wanted to be something more than just a night with the woman he loved, he wanted forever. He wanted to be able to fall asleep with her in his arms and wake up with her still in them.

He heard a growl before feeling the painful sting of her hand hitting his cheek. She pulled her hand out of his grip and he turned to look at her. Her eyes were narrowed and brimming with hurt and tears. It hurt him to see her this way, and quickly turned away from her before mumbling; "You can have my bed I'll sleep on the couch," leaving his drink on the counter he turned leaving her in the kitchen.

~o.O~O.o~

**wolfYLady- I know it's short but I thought it was a good place to stop…**


End file.
